


Ink

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity gets hit with a bullet and Oliver gets a surprise.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt from AriesPrincessSlyffindor (AO3):</b> The guys discover Felicity has a few tattoo & piercings from her college/teenage rebellious phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Ink**  
**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, John Diggle  
**Rating:** PG/T  
**Summary:** Felicity gets hit with a bullet and Oliver gets a surprise.  
**Word Count:** 1047  
**Prompt from AriesPrincessSlyffindor:** The guys discover Felicity has a few tattoo  & piercings from her college/teenage rebellious phase.

 

 

 **Ink**  
Oliver scooped Felicity up and ran to the car. She had been hit in that last barrage of bullets.

Diggle started the engine as soon as Oliver opened the door and shoved Felicity across the back seat. He got in beside her and they sped off.

“How bad is it?” Diggle asked.

“It’s a gunshot and it hurts. It's bad.” Felicity whined.

“It’s a graze. It looks like she will need stitches.” Oliver said as he pulled the first aid kit from under the seat. He took out some gauze and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

“Oliver!” Felicity winced. She tried to move away but Oliver pulled her back. “That makes it hurt more.”

“I have to stop the bleeding. Sit still.” Oliver said gently.

They were at the lair in a matter of minutes. Diggle pulled up to the door as close as possible. Oliver helped Felicity inside.

Oliver helped her over to the metal table. Felicity yelped as he picked her up and sat her down on it.

“You need to take off your jeans so we can get to your wound.” Oliver said.

“It hurts to stand.” Felicity said. “I don't think I can.”

“Put your arms around my neck. Dig hand me a towel and … uh … turn your back.” Oliver said.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at Oliver. “So you get to look but he doesn't?”

“I won't look.” Oliver promised. “Put your arms around my neck so I can get you out of your jeans.”

Felicity put her arms around his neck and Oliver lifted her off the table.

She muffled a whimper against his shoulder.

He unzipped her jeans and pushed them down. His hand felt for her panties and found the side of a thong. He left them on and grabbed the towel to wrap around her hips. He gingerly put her back on the table.

Felicity cried out as she sat down. She took a few breaths to keep from blacking out before she let go of Oliver.

“Lay on your side. It needs to be cleaned and stitched.” Oliver said as he eased her down. “Dig she is going to need something for the pain.”

“Got it. Can I look now?” Diggle asked.

“Yes.” Felicity said. “Don't show me the ..... OW!”

“Needle. I know.” Diggle said as he injected the local anesthetic. “Nice ink by the way.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“She has a heart with a little green arrow through it on her cheek.” Diggle grinned. He started to gently clean out the wound.

Oliver leaned over to take a look and Felicity pushed him back.

“You said you wouldn't look.” Felicity said.

Oliver shrugged and turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Felicity asked.

“I'm going to change.” Oliver said as he turned back to face her.

“But you have to stitch me up.” Felicity said.

“Dig is taking care of it.” Oliver said.

“I want you to do it. He sews crooked. I may want to wear a bikini again.” Felicity said.

“I will be back in a minute besides the local needs time to work.” Oliver told her.

“I sew crooked?” Diggle grinned.

“Yes.” Felicity told him. “He has more practice than you do. He can do it so it won't be too awful.”

“You just want him to do it.” Diggle laughed.

Felicity glared back at Diggle.

Oliver came back changed and carrying an extra pair of sweats. “Ready?”

“Yeah. What are those for?” Felicity asked.

“I didn't think you would want to put those tight jeans back on.” Oliver sat the sweats on the chair and went to look at the wound. “It’s only going to need a few stitches. I will make them as small as I can. Wouldn't want you to never wear a bikini again, would we?”

Diggle laughed and handed Oliver the suture needle all ready to stitch. “She is gonna need an antibiotic too. I’ll get it.”

Oliver very carefully stitched her up and took a minute to gaze at her tattoo before injecting the antibiotic Diggle had put on the table.

“What are you doing?” Felicity said. “Are you looking at my butt?”

“When did you have this done?” Oliver asked as he put on a bandage.

“College but I had it recolored while you were gone. I had the arrow added then too.” Felicity told him.

“So two different strange men have looked at your ass and you didn't want me to look?” Oliver asked

“Women. I had women work on it both times.” Felicity told him. “You have tattoos.”

“Not on my ass.” Oliver laughed. He leaned over to whisper in her ear as he pulled the towel up over the bandage. “So you love me, huh?”

“What?” Felicity squeaked. She felt her cheeks flush.

“The green arrow.” Oliver countered. “It’s for me.”

“I love what I do here that's why I had it added.” Felicity corrected him.

“Oh.” Oliver went over and grabbed the sweat pants. “Need help?”

“I think I got it. Turn around you two.” Felicity winced as she sat up and took the sweats from him.

Oliver and Diggle turned around. 

Felicity eased off the table and pulled the sweats on. They were way too big but it was better than nothing. She limped over to her padded chair and sat down with a sigh.

“Seriously, I feel like I've been on a date. I had two shots. A guy took of my clothes and felt me up. I has my ass looked at in great detail and I got penetrated.” Felicity said as she started to check for police reports for tonight. “Is anyone going to buy me dinner? That would really make it complete.”

Diggle burst out laughing.

“What the hell was in those shots?” Oliver looked at Diggle.

Diggle shook his head and laughed some more.

“I guess I better go get some burgers.” Oliver said as he grabbed his coat.

“Ya think?” Felicity said without turning around.

Diggle laughed. “I'm coming with you. I don't want her to be mad at me.”

“Oliver!” Felicity called out. “Extra pickles and a shake.”

Oliver stopped dead and looked at Diggle. “Why do I feel like I just knocked her up?”

“Oh man.” Diggle just kept walking.


End file.
